paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Prince and the Pupper
* Original Rosie (Collie)6 pups * Ryder * Tundra * Jonda * Prince Leo * Princess Alexandria * Prince Harold * Katie * Mr. Porter * Rosie Others may appear (Rocky was helping Ryder by doing maintenance on Skye's helicopter.) Ryder: Wrench. Rocky(hand Ryder wrench): Wrench. (Jonda drove up to the Lookout with Chase in the passenger seat.) Chase: Alright, so what does the yellow button do? Jonda: Activate the winch. Chase: Correct. The green button? Jonda: Drone. Chase: And the black one? Jonda: THe ejector seat. (press button) Uh oh. (Chase was launched out of his seat and he landed on Rocky.) Chase(rolls of Rocky): Sorry, Rocky. Rocky(stands up): Ow, it's okay Chase. She's still learning. Jonda: Sorry about this. So, Chase, do we start learning about the pup-pack now? Chase: Yep. follow me. (walks inside the lookout with Jonda) Ryder(stands up): Alright, everything seems to be in order. Let's get a snack. (The two walked inside the Lookout, Ryder up to the higher floor to make a sandwich while Rocky went to get some pup treats. However, Rubble had just emptied the container of pups treat, leaving Rocky nothing.) Rubble: Whoops, sorry Rocky. Rocky(sighs): It's alright. I'll get some more from Mr. Porter. (Rocky walks towards his truck, while Skye was helping Marshall with his target practice. But when she dropped one of the cardboard fires and Marshall tried to shoot it, but sprayed Rocky instead.) Marshall: Whoops, sorry. Rocky(clenches teeth): It's okay. (Scene changes Rocky's badge) (Tundra was getting dried off at the Pet Parlor by Katie.) Katie: So, how are the farmers' new baby doing? Tundra: From what I heard, Marty is doing just fine. (The husky then saw Rocky driving past the parlor with an annoyed look on his face.) Tundra: Oh boy, something's wrong. Katie: How can you tell? Tundra: I know that look on Rocky's face. See you later Katie. (walks away) (Tundra followed Rocky to Mr. Porter's cafe and the recycling pup jumped down.) Rocky: Hey, Tundra. Tundra: Hey, Rocky. Is there something wrong. Rocky: I've been having a bad day, first Chase crash lands on me, Rubble eats the last of my favorite treat, and Marshall sprayed me with water, again. Tundra: I knew it. Rocky: I've just been wanting to take a break lately. (The two heard a pair trumpets go off, they as well as the townsfolk look to see a black limo drive down the street when the engine started to splutter and it came to a stop.) Young Boy(rolls down the window): Why did we stop? Driver: I'm sorry Prince Harold, we're broken down. Harold(sigh): I'll have father buy another one. Rocky: Um, excuse me, I think I can help. Driver: And who are you? Rocky: My name's Rocky, I can fix your engine. Ruff, claw arm. (His claw arm came out of his pup-pack and he took a look at the car's engine.) Harold: How long will this take? Rocky: It depends how bad the engine is. And judging by the look of it, you could be here for a while. Driver: If I may recommend that you should take your pups to the Pet Parlor. Tundra: That sounds like a good idea. I was just there. Harold: Hmm, I think I'll give it a try. If it can make an Adventure Bay dog like you look good, I suppose my pups would look alright. (Tundra was a bit offended by what he said, but before she could reply Harold took his two pups to the parlor. One was a grey french poodle wearing a black Beret and a white collar with diamonds on it, and the other pup had a blue collar with diamonds on it and the pups looked quite similar to a certain pup.) Rocky(fixing the engine when he sees the look-alike pup): Huh? Tundra: Okay, Rocky, I'm going to head back to the Lookout. Rocky: I'll be back after I fix this engine and get the treats. (Tundra drove away in her snowmobile.) Rocky: See ya, Snowpup. British accent: Excuse me. (Rocky looked to see his look-alike standing next to him.) Rocky: Um, have you cloned me? Look-alike: I was going to ask you the same thing, my name is Prince Leo. Rocky: Nice to meet you, name's Rocky. (continues fixing the engine) Leo(looks at the pup-pack): If you don't mind me asking, where did you get that... Thing? Rocky: My pup-pack? Ryder helped build it. It's got so many tools. Leo: Hmm, it seems nice to be able to do things on your own. Rocky: Isn't it good to have everything done for you? Leo: Not really, at first it is nice to have to rest on a fancy pillow, but after a while, it can boring. Rocky: I would love to have a break, it's been stressful at the Lookout lately. Leo: Actually, since we look so alike I was thinking that...(looks around to see if anyone is looking) We switch places. Rocky: Really? Leo: You get to get rid of your stress, and I can actually do something. Rocky: Hmm, okay, I can give it a go. (After a while, the two had changed into each others wardrobe in the limo.) Rocky(steps out of limo): This collar is amazing. Are these real diamond? Leo(in Rocky's uniform): Yes indeed. Now, how do I work this pup-pack? Rocky: Just bark and say the tool you want. Leo: Okay, ruff, hammer? (a hammer come out of the pup-pack) Brilliant. Prince Harold(walks up to the pups): Leo, there you are. (picks up Rocky) Come on, your late for your bath. Rocky: Bath? Leo: Well, I might as well try to drive his truck. (Leo hopped into the driver seat of the recycling truck and accidentally drove in reverse.) Mr. Porter: Whoa, Rocky, easy. I was bringing the treats to you. Leo: Oh, sorry sir. (Mr. Porter put the crate of treats in the back of the truck and Leo drove off, with the back still open.) Katie(pouring water into a tub): Alright Leo, your bath is ready. (Harold tried to get Rocky into the tub, but the mixed breed refused.) Harold(pushing down on Rocky trying to push him into the tub): Come on Leo, you need to be cleaned. Rocky(thinking): I would rather babysit Alex than take a bath, but I can't get caught like this. (Rocky realized his grip, and made a splash.) Harold: There you go. Rocky(thinking): Yuck. (Meanwhile, at the Lookout, Tundra was waiting outside for Rocky.) Tundra: He should've been back by now. (sees Skye walking past her) Hey, Skye, can you use your goggles to look for Rocky? Skye: Sure thing. (The cockapoo flew into the air, and using her goggles she could see a recycling truck driving towards the lookout, swerving all the way.) Skye: I see Rocky, and he's going kind of fast. And he's heading Straight for you! (The husky jumped out of the way, and "Rocky" swerved to avoid her, causing the crate in the back to fly out and smash on the ground, launching treats everywhere.) Tundra: Rocky, what was that?! You nearly hit me. Leo: Oh, sorry. The brakes must out of order. Marshall: So must be the door, it's wide open. Leo: Oops. (to himself): Where is that button? (Leo pressed a random button, which closed the truck's door. After a sigh, he parked the truck back into its spot, backward.) Tundra: Rocky, what are you doing? Leo: Parking this truck. Tundra: But you parked in backward. Leo(jumps out of the truck): I can just back it up.(walks inside) Tundra: This is weird. Skye: I'll say, Rocky never acts like that. Tundra: I don't that is Rocky, so I'm keeping an eye on him. (Scene changes Tundra's badge) (Katie dried Rocky off, he was glad that the bath was over.) Poodle: Well, you look good, but there is no way you can look good as me. Harold: Alright, now we have some extra time. So, Alexandria, what do you want to do? Alexandria: Well, I suppose it's a perfect time for lunch. Rocky: But it's 2:30. Alexandria: A princess is never late, everyone else just ate early. Servants! (Some people in suits brought out some dog bowls and poured out some dog food.) Alexandria: Ah, the finest dog food in the world. Rocky(Whispers to Alexandria): Where did these people come from? Alexandria: Did the soap mess with your brain? The servants help get you everything you need. Rocky: Um, okay. Can I have some water? (servant give him a bowl of water) With some lemon juice and an umbrella. (Servants squeeze lemon juice into the water and put in a small umbrella) Okay, now I want an x-ray of a penguin with three legs. (Servants show a penguin's x-ray and three plastic legs) No, the penguin has three legs. (Servants show an x-ray of a three-legged penguin) Ooh, Rocky likey. Harold: What was that Leo? Rocky: Nothing. (Back at the lookout, Leo was eating kibble and stretching.) Leo: My, it's nice to have food to get yourself, and being able to walk more than a meter. (He picked up his ears when he heard Rubble playing Pup, Pup, Boogie.) Leo: Oh, hey there, what are you playing? Rubble: Rocky, you know this game. It's Pup, Pup, Boogie. Leo: Can I join in? Rubble: Sure. (Leo joined in, but he was missing almost all of the steps.) Rubble: Come on Rocky, you can do better than this. Leo: I'm trying. (Soon it came to do a tailspin, Rubble did it easily but Leo spun around and crashed into Rubble. Skye and Tundra were watching over them.) Skye: Rocky's doing terrible. Tundra: He might be having an off day. Skye: Like he parked the truck backward? He was in the top five with me. Tundra: He did have a pretty rough start today, maybe we need more evidence. Skye: And I think I know the pup for the job. (Scene change Jonda's badge) Jonda: You want me to do what? Tundra: Rocky's been acting strange lately, plus he seems to have a British accent. So, we would like you to use your drone to follow him. Jonda: I don't know, I've only just mastered the drone. Tundra: Come on Jonda, please. I need to know if this is the real Rocky. Jonda: Okay. If you say so. (The Italian Grey launched her drone, as it flew towards the beach where Leo was with Zuma, Rosie, and Chase. Zuma had attached dolphin pool toy to his hovercraft.) Zuma: So, who's first? Leo: I would like to go. Zuma: Huh? You sure Wocky, you don't like water. Leo: I've been wanting to try this out. (Leo jumped onto the dolphin as Zuma, still confused, drove off.) Rosie: Is that really like Rocky? Chase: Maybe he finally got over his fear of water. (Zuma was going pretty fast, but Leo seemed to enjoy it, even if when the was splashing him in the face.) Leo: Whee! Faster, faster. Zuma: I'm going as fast as I can Wocky. Since when did you like water? Leo: Since I found out this is fun. (Neither pups found that Jonda's drone was following them.) Jonda: Is normally like this? Tundra: No, and I'm going to find out who this pup is.(drives to the beach) (Zuma returned to land, and Leo jumped off the dolphin.) Zuma: Okay, Wosie, you want to go next? Tundra(Drives up): Stop right there! Rosie: Tundra? What's going on? Tundra: That pup is not Rocky. Chase: How do you know? Tundra: Messing up with his truck, Pup, Pup, Boogie, and now showing joy around water. (walks over to Leo) Who are you? Leo(sigh): My name is Prince Leo, Rocky and I decided to switch places. He got to take a break, and I got to have some fun. Rosie: But you're a prince. Don't you like having every given to you? Leo: No, it's boring. I'll I do is just sit on a pillow, while my owner gives me anything I want. I just wanted to do something for myself for a change. Tundra: Oh, I didn't think you were like that. Leo: I'm surprised I didn't up like Alexandria. She's a bit of a Diva. (sudden realization) Oh no, what time is it? Rosie: I think it's 2:30. Leo: Oh dear, Harold is about to leave with Rocky. Zuma: Jump on, I'll take you to Harold. (Leo jumped onboard Zuma's hovercraft, and they zoomed off across the sea. Meanwhile, Harold, Alexandria, and Rocky were just leaving Adventure Bay.) Rocky: Can't we stay a little longer. Harold: No, we need to leave now, or it will be dark before we get to Barkingburg. (The driver drove away in the limo and they were out of sight just as Zuma and Leo arrived.) Leo: Where are they? Zuma: Sorry dude, I don't know. I better call Wyder. (At the Lookout, Ryder was playing video games when he got Zuma's call.) Zuma(over pup-pad): Wyder, Rocky and this doubleganger named Leo switched places, and now Rocky is going... Leo: To Barkingburg. Ryder: Yikes, don't worry pups, no job is too big, no pup is too small.(taps pup-pad) PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! Pups: Ryder needs us. (Scene changes PAW Patrol badge) (The pups got into the elevator, but when Leo ran into the elevator, he bumped into Marshall and caused the pups to crash into each other.) Zuma: Thanks, Leo, but it's not the same without Wocky. (One suit up later, the pups jumped into their positions with Leo in Rocky's position and uniform.) Chase: PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder sir. Ryder: Okay pups. (lower TV screen) Rocky and this pup Leo have switched places, but Leo's owner doesn't know he has the wrong pup. Rosie: How are we going to catch them in time? Ryder: Don't worry Rosie, we'll just need some fast pups. (swipes through pup-pad) Chase, I'll you and your police car to catch up with the limo. And also transport Leo. Chase: Chase is on the case. Ryder: Skye, I'll your eyes in the sky to help find the limo quickly. Skye(yips and flips): This pups gotta fly. Ryder: PAW Patrol is on a roll. ***** (Rocky was trying to come up with an idea of how to stop the limo.) Rocky: Uh, Harold I need to pee. Harold: I'm sorry Leo, we can't stop for anything. You'll just have to hold it. Rocky: I mean, I dropped something out of the window. Harold: Whatever it was, we'll buy another one. (The driver saw they were heading towards a stop light, but when he tried to brake, nothing happen.) Driver(pressing on the brake): Oh dear.(honks the horn) (He swerved to avoid a crash, causing Harold and the pups to slide around in the back.) Alexandria: Driver, what is the meaning of that swerve? Driver: Terribly sorry, but we can't seem to stop. Rocky: Oh no, I forgot to finish the engine. Harold: Leo, what are you talking about? Rocky: I'm not Leo, my name is Rocky, I live in Adventure Bay, and now thanks to me, we're in a runaway limo. (They soon heard sirens, looking back they saw the PAW Patrol driving up behind them.) Rocky: Ryder! Ryder(to Skye): Okay Skye, now it's time to switch things around. Skye: You got it, Ryder. (Skye lowered her harness and pick Leo up. She slipped him in through the limo's open window.) Alexandria: What on earth is happening. Leo: Sorry about this, Rocky I'll give you this uniform, and we can switch back. Rocky: About that Leo. It's not going to be so easy. Leo: Why not? Rocky: This limo is a runaway. (The driver swerved again, without brakes they couldn't slow down or stop.) Ryde(drives up to the window): Rocky, I've heard everything. (taps pup-pad) Skye, I need you to use your hook to slow down the limo. Skye: Okay Ryder, (After lowering her hook, Ryder attached it to the back of the limo. The cockapoo pulled back, but it wasn't enough to stop it, the hook snapped and Skye was sent backward.) Ryder: You okay Skye? Skye: I'm fine. Ryder: I have another idea, use your jetpack and get Chase's winch. (Skye did so, hook it up to the back of the limo, Ryder drove his ATV in front of it, and both braking the managed to stop the limo.) Chase(walks inside the limo): Is everyone okay? Rocky: We're fine. Sorry, this had to happen Leo. Leo: Are you kidding me? This was the most exciting day in my life. Harold: What are you talking about? Leo: Harold, I've been wanting to do something other than sitting still all day and have other people give me stuff. Alexandria: What do you mean? It's the best life you can ever have. Leo: It's boring, today I got to ride on a hovercraft, play a video game, and even fly. Harold: So... Leo: I'm saying I want to do some exciting. Harold: Leo, I'm sorry, my father keeps me busy so I don't have much time to spend with you. Leo: I know, but can't you just talk to him? Harold: I'll try. Rocky: I'll leave you guys alone Right now, I have to fix the engine. (Scene changes Rocky's badge) (Rocky had changed into his uniform. As soon as Rocky finished fix the engine, Tundra drove up and ran over to the recycling pup.) Tundra: Are you the prince, or PAW Patrol member? Rocky: What do you mean Snowpup? Tundra: That's you. Harold: Thanks for the help PAW Patrol. Now we must be going. (The limo drove off and so did the PAW Patrol.) Rocky(riding with Tundra): So, how was Leo? Tundra: Not as good as you, how was royalty? Rocky: I could have everything, except you. Tundra(blushes): Thanks. You think we'll see those guys again? Rocky: Probably. (They each drove home, as Harold and Leo played catch in the limo.) Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Pages by Fetcher46 Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story